


A Merry Christmas and a Happy New years!

by Shivasalan



Series: Thriller Pair One Shots [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Love, M/M, New years!, Thriller Pair, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivasalan/pseuds/Shivasalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little two-shot of the Thriller pair during christmas and new years!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

** December 24th, Christmas Eve night. **

There he sat wrapped up cozily by the fire place with the dorm living room area, in warm blankets sipping at hot coco. Golden eyes weary and tired, his emerald hair flickered with gold and reds lay in a mess of bed-head as usual. The others had just left for home leaving Echizen Ryoma all alone this Christmas eve night. They had stopped by to wish him a happy birthday, but couldn't stay long as they had families to be getting back too. Golden eyes staring into the fire, sighing. It was his birthday and he was stuck at his college dorm. Everyone else in the dorm had either gone home or were tucked up in bed. His parents were both in America, leaving him here.

Standing up, he threw the blanket off him and trudge into the dorm Kitchen to rinse his cup out and place it in the half-full dish washer. His cat Karupin trotting after him as he went to his room, but not before putting the fire out. He did not want to burn alive in his sleep.

Opening his dorm room he stared into the relatively clean room, he had a little tree up with ornaments decorating it. All the Christmas gifts were under the larger Dorm tree. He turned the lights off and headed to his desk to turn the lamp off when he stopped to look at his letter he'd written. He'd forgotten about it. Being twenty years old, he was a bit old to be writing Santa a letter, but he really hoped it might help him.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know I haven't written to you since I was small...but there is only one thing I want for Christmas... Fuji Syusuke, that's all. I can only hope he loves me the same as I do. I know that's asking a lot, but even just a little sign would be worth more to me than any material gift._

_\- Echizen Ryoma_

He gave a small smile, he fold the letter and slid it into the envelope labeled "To: Santa Clause" and licked it tight and hurried down stairs to place it next to the plate of cookies and glass of Milk.

"I hope it comes true..." He mumbled as he turned the lights off, hurrying back upstairs and tucked himself to bed in hopes he'll dream of his long time crush, perhaps something good will happen tomorrow?

**...oOo...**

"Shhh!" Whispered the red head, Kikumaru Eiji to the tall goof who almost knocked over a vase. Eiji had sneaked into the dorm room, alongside Momoshiro Takeshi, both friends of Echizen Ryoma. They were playing Santa for the younger boy. When they had seen the boys face earlier that day, the look of longing for someone to hold onto caught both their attention.

"Gomen..." Momo whispered back as he then continued the large living room area. Eiji looked around the room seeing the plate of cookies and glass of milk he waved Momoshiro over who was currently stashing a few gifts under the Dorm tree labeled "To Ryoma from Santa".

"You eat the milk and cookies..." He whispered, but snatched a cookie for himself as well. What peaked his interest was the letter. He didn't think Ryoma would write a letter. Every Christmas morning when all the regulars got together, he'd never seen a letter. They'd been meeting at the dorm the past few years since most everyone lived close by.

"Momo-chan... he wrote a letter, nya~" He whispered. Momoshiro mouth full of cookies motioned for the other to read it. Eiji did and he couldn't believe what he was reading. _Nya! Ryoma likes Fujiko! Nya! Omg! This is perfect!_ Eiji squealed in his mid, a wide grin on his lips as he looked at Momoshiro mischievously.

"Nya~ We've found the perfect gift for him!" Eiji almost shouted, but quickly muffled himself with his own hand. Momo raised an eyebrow and took the letter. Eyes wide as saucers, mouth dropping.

Eiji grinned and pulled from his back pocket Mistletoe; that incidentally he meant to hang at his home, but forgot. Momo looked at it worried and gave a look at that said "I am so not kissing you." Eiji glared and hung it in the hall way as well as right above O'chibi's dorm door. He'll lay the perfect trap for Fuji and Ryoma to Kiss and get together.

With that done they hurried out of the dorm making sure not a thing was out of place, the letter taken with them and the cookies all gone.

** December 25th Christmas Morning. **

Ryoma groaned at the loud noise being produced somewhere outside his room. Loud knocking... and was that music? He groaned turning over, sadly just as he was about to sleep Karupin decided to be a spoilsport and drop down onto his head from her sleeping spot, effectively waking the sleeping boy up. He sat up, unruly emerald locks all over the place, eyes twitching in annoyance at being woken so early. Crawling out of bed he headed to the bedroom door where the loud knocking continued to persist.

Swinging it open he came face to face with The tall, well they were almost the same height just the Brunette was a bit taller. Fuji Syusuke, eyes smiling in an way that melted Ryoma's heart. He saw something playful there as well. Fuji smiled ruffling the boys unruly hair, messing it up further, before it pointed up. Hoping to get the dazed up to look up. Which it did, Ryoma's eyes followed that finger up till he spotted mistletoe hanging from the ceiling... when did that get there.

"Saaa, I didn't know Ryoma liked kissing so much to hang some Mistletoe." He teased.

"..What? I didn't hang-!" Ryoma said start, cheeks red, Fuji decided at that moment to lean in and gently kiss the boy, effectively cutting off any further protest. The gentle soft lips pressing against his own. The perfect click between the two, the hidden passion that awaited to be stirred. This. This was what Ryoma longed for. To openly love Fuji.

Fuji pulled back, smiling softly, his thumb brushing softly against Ryoma's cheek.

"Saa... you should get showered now, the others are waiting for you. " He smiled teasing the boy before he went off down stairs leaving Ryoma to get ready by himself. Which he did, though numbly aware of anything he was doing.

Fuji smiled as he rejoined the others, Eiji was looking at him expectantly for details. He just smiled. When the others at gathered, Eiji had pulled him over and told him what he and Momoshiro had found the night before. The letter and what it held. He was surprised, but he was also quite delighted with the news.

Ryoma joined the rest of them after his morning routine. They proceeded to open gifts. Laughs were induced at rather funny gag-gifts from a few. Someone had decided to give Eiji cat nip as a gift. It was quite humorous. The day went without a hitch, everyone was having a good time. Though it was regretful that they had to leave mid-afternoon as to spend time with their family.

Ryoma was left all alone again, he had hoped something might have come out of the kiss this morning, but nothing did. In fact Fuji and he barely talked the entire time. It was strange, though he had felt him staring a few times. He stared quite a few times as well, though he ended up getting caught and he'd look away with a blush on his face.

Ryoma sighed, he's been doing that a lot these past few days. He could only hope that their next group gather which was new years eve would be more fruitful in his desire to become lovers with Fuji Syusuke.

He went up to his room only to find a small gift wrapped neatly on his desk. A little card attached to it. Staring at he carefully walked over. Taking card in hand he flipped it open and read aloud.

"To Echizen Ryoma,

This gift is a token to remember me and my love by. I hope you will cherish it. I know not whether you feel the same, but I want you to know. All I wanted for Christmas was you.

I love you, Ryoma. I can only hope what you choose to do with this token to be good and accept me. I'll be waiting on New Years eve.

Your's Only, Love Fuji Syusuke. "

Ryoma blushed, stuttering as he tried to find a way to reply to that. He gave up when he found he couldn't. Closing the car he looked to the gift. It was a small square box, he wondered what was in it. Carefully unwrapping it he stared at the brown box before breathing out a breath he'd been holding as he lifted the lid. There sat in satin were two silver bands, engraved with simple masculine decoration. Similar in size, one looked to fit his finger. He pulled it out and slid it on, and realized this was for him and Fuji.

His face broke out into a smile, he couldn't wait for New years to be here. Ryoma could hardly sit still let alone sleep. So he laid there day dreaming of what could happen till he did fall asleep.

He supposed, he got his Christmas wish after all.


	2. Part Two.

** December 31st, New years eve Night. **

It had been decided for them all to meet up at the park. Picnic tables were out covered with a table clothes littered with liquor and other foods. They were all at the legal age to drink. This would be Ryoma's first time trying it. He wasn't entirely sure he himself would enjoy it. He'd never been interested in the stuff, as he only had interest in three things. Tennis, Karupin and Fuji Syusuke.

Dress in black pants and a warm grey knee-length coat accompanied by a scarf and hat Ryoma found himself heading towards the large tree. Hands stuffed in his pockets away from the cold. He was leaning against the large tree, the others laughing and having a good time as the others started showing up. So far he, Eiji, Oishi, Momoshiro, Inui and Kaidoh had shown up.

They were waiting for Fuji, Yuki, Kawamaru, Tezuka and Kevin, Sakuno as well, but he wasn't sure why she was coming. However he did know she was bringing Hario and the others. Atobe and his crew showed up along with Yukimura and his friends. It seemed like this was going to be a large gathering of old friends, rivals within their tennis past and present.

He watched as everyone showed up, Yuki showed up dressed in all white, it was a miracle they spotted him at all since he had silver hair. The only color on him was his cream scarf that had a peach on the end of it. When Momoshiro saw the scarf he blushed. It was his gift to Yuki for Christmas. He gave a smile, and joined them so he wasn't along while he waited for Fuji to arrive.

Lost in his thoughts as the others babbled on about stuff they wanted to do once the new year started, he didn't notice someone walking up behind him until arms circled around his waist, and a head rested on his shoulder. Fuji was dressed in warm black slacks and a warm long brown coat and white scarf.

"Ryo-chan~" Came the silky voice that cause Ryoma to blush both at the sudden closeness and the embarrassing nickname. He looked over his shoulder to find Fuji's face inches away from his. Golden eyes wide, Fuji took this opportunity to kiss the boy on the cheek.

"F-Fuji!" Ryoma stuttered out at the sudden kiss. Even if it was on the cheek, it was by no means accustomed to such affection from another. Eiji started giggling at the two, a few others were watching as well from the news of the two possibly hooking up... finally.

"Kawaii~ Nya~" Eiji stated, hugging Oishi in the process, Ryoma just pouted and looked away causing Fuji to chuckle lowly, the sensation of the sound causing Ryoma to shiver slightly. Ryoma turned back to look at the other and was kissed lightly on the lips when no one was looking. Ryoma smiled warmly.

Fuji and Ryoma stayed that way the rest of the evening keeping each other warm, it was now less than a minute to the new year. Everyone began counting aloud.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5!"

"4" Ryoma smiled and pulled away from Fuji smiling as he looked up at the other and slid the other ring matching his onto Fuji's Finger. Fuji stared awe when he saw Ryoma had the ring on as well, before breaking out into the most beautiful smile Ryoma had ever seen.

"3"

"2"

"1"

He pulled the other in for a deep kiss, and around them they heard everyone shouting out "0 Happy New Years!". They however were lost in each other, Fuji's arms wrapped tightly around the other, as Ryoma's arms wound around Fuji's neck. Their lips molding perfectly together as they kissed each other deeply, expressing how much they loved each other. How much they longed for each other. Expressing themselves in ways words could never describe.

They finally broke apart but never moved far away from each other, their breaths coming in pants as the cold air showed just how steamy it got around them. Fuji smiled fully, as did Ryoma. Cat calls and wolf whistles caught their attention , as it seemed everyone enjoyed their little show. They laughed, and Kissed again, but not before whispering. "I love you."

They started the new year off with love, and for many years to come they would always celebrate new years and remember that this was their beginning. The beginning of their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fin**


End file.
